Por culpa de Potter
by Siami Weasley
Summary: One-shot sobre un plan de Regulus para recuperar a su hermano que no sale del todo bien. Si es que no hay que usar pociones para solucionar los problemas... Snape vengativo, Lily furiosa, Regulus pasándolo mal, todo por culpa de Potter. Espero que os guste.


**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Se aceptan críticas, insultos e hipogrifos. Es más, los hipogrifos se agradecen. **

**Ninguno de los personajes es mío, todo es de J. K. Rowling. **

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre Regulus, pero no me ha quedado taaan horrible como esperaba. En fin, os dejo con la historia.**

* * *

A Regulus Black le hubiese gustado poder decir que odiaba a su hermano sin mentir pero, por mucho que lo intentaba, por mucho que se decía a si mismo que no le quería, había una parte de su mente que no podía dejar de pensar en Sirius como su amigo. Antes de que llegasen a Hogwarts, antes de que Sirius fuese elegido para Gryffindor, había apreciado a su hermano más que a nadie en el mundo.

Por aquel entonces no habían importado las diferencias de opinión entre Sirius y el resto de la familia pero a medida que pasaban los años, el hermano mayor de Regulus se apartaba más y más de los Black, se encerraba en si mismo y en casa todo eran discusiones y gritos. Regulus sentía que estaba perdiendo a su hermano y, aunque no quería admitirlo, eso le resultaba insoportable. Y a Sirius no parecía importarle todo aquellos. Él parecía feliz alejándose de su hermano, mirándolo por encima del hombro cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos, como si fuera mejor que él. Riéndose y haciendo bromas todo el tiempo con Potter, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? Estaba renunciando a su familia, a su propio hermano, por ese estúpido Potter.

Y es que en la mente de Regulus, el culpable de todo era James. Si Sirius no le hubiese conocido, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Su madre le hubiese perdonado el haber acabado en Gryffindor (o eso pensaba Regulus) si no hubiese cambiado tanto su comportamiento. Lo que hacía unos años Sirius aguantaba y entendía como parte de los ideales y las costumbres de la familia, ahora lo veía como algo contra lo que pelear. Cada vez iba a peor, Sirius se empeñaba más y más en defender unos ideales absurdos, en atacar a la familia que lo había criado como si se compusiese de demonios.

-Todo es culpa de Potter.-murmuró Regulus, inclinado ante el caldero.

Pero él lo iba a solucionar. Iba a devolver a su hermano al buen camino. Y, sobre todo, le demostraría que Potter no era más que un patán.

Porque lo que realmente le dolía a Regulus, por mucho que tratase de esconderlo tras argumentos sobre la familia y el honor, era que su hermano hubiese preferido a aquel extraño antes que a él. Durante aquellos años en Hogwarts se había esforzado por volver a ser alguien ante los ojos de su hermano. Incluso se había convertido en buscador del equipo de Slytherin, igual que Potter, en un intento de demostrarle a Sirius que lo que hacía su amigo no era tan especial. Pero el estúpido de Potter le había derrotado con facilidad en el primer partido, cogiendo la snitch incluso antes de que él pudiese verla y luego mofándose de él. Restregándole por la cara el haberla atrapado y cuando Regulus respondió con insultos, Sirius le había mirado con desprecio, antes de ir a felicitar a su amigo por la victoria. Pero todo eso ya se había acabado. Ese día iba a cambiarlo todo.

Había sido sorprendentemente fácil conseguir los ingredientes para la poción. La magia de Hogwarts no interfería con la de los elfos domésticos y por eso Kreacher había podido traerle todo lo necesario. Tampoco había sido difícil deshacerse de Potter. Una simple carta falsa de Lily. Aquel idiota probablemente se pasaría todo el día esperándola al lado del lago, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo a mares.

Terminó de remover la poción y comprobó con alegría que había adquirido el color exacto. Echó con mucho cuidado los pelos que había conseguido con un hechizo invocador y contempló como la poción cambiaba. Tras tomarla, el que cambió fue él.

Se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño en el que se encontraba, uno que nadie usaba por culpa de una sangre sucia convertida en fantasma que no dejaba de llorar, ya su pelo negro estaba más despeinado y sus ojos habían adquirido un tono avellana. El reflejo que el espejo devolvía era tan exacto que no pudo evitar mirarse con odio. La poción Multijugos era extraordinariamente efectiva, la única diferencia entre él y Potter era la túnica de Slytherin, y eso tenía fácil remedio pues ya se había encargado de conseguir una de Gryffindor.

Minutos después, nadie hubiese podido distinguirle de James Potter.

-Su comportamiento es inexcusable, señor Black.-le reprendió la profesora McGonagall.

Sirius se mordió los labios para no decir lo que pensaba, que Quejicus se había merecido aquella broma. En su lugar, permaneció callado y agachó la cabeza, como si realmente estuviese arrepentido.

-En todos mis años de enseñanza, jamás nadie me dio tantos problemas como usted y el señor Potter, quien, por cierto, debería estar aquí. ¿Acaso no recibió el aviso de que le requería en mi despacho?

Sirius volvió a callarse. No podía decirle a la profesora que James había recibido el aviso, pero que tenía mejores planes.

"Es mi primera cita con Lily, ¿como voy a faltar?"-había dicho.

Para Sirius, había sido evidente desde el principio que algo raro pasaba con aquella carta. Si Lily realmente hubiese querido salir con James, ¿por qué no decírselo en persona? Al fin y al cabo, eran de la misma casa, le hubiese bastado con bajar a la sala común. Y el hecho de que le citase al lado del lago en un día de lluvia no tenía mucho sentido. Pero James estaba tan emocionado que había sido incapaz de decirle lo que pensaba.

-Quédese aquí. Yo iré a buscar a su compañero. -avisó la profesora.- Espero, señorito Black, que no se le ocurra ninguna tontería mientras no estoy, como puede ser marcharse o tocar cualquier cosa de este despacho.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco pero asintió, conteniendo una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que se le ocurrían muchas cosas que podría hacer, entre ellas, destrozarle el despacho y echarle la culpa a Peevees, pero, por suerte para la profesora McGonagall, decidió no llevar a cabo ninguna de sus ideas.

Se sentía humillado. No, se sentía furioso. ¿Quién se había creído ese Potter para tratarlo así? Severus Snape caminaba rapidamente por el castillo, con una sola idea en su mente: venganza. Ni siquiera le importaba Black. En su mente, el verdadero culpable de todo era Potter, a pesar de que su amigo también interviniese. Porque siempre eran los dos juntos los que le hacían la vida imposible, pero Snape jamás odiaría tanto a Black como a Potter.

Se detuvo cuando estaba cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor y se escondió tras una armadura. Aquella vez estaba demasiado furioso para dejarlo en manos de McGonagall. Ni siquiera quería esperar a que se le ocurriese un buen plan para vengarse, solo quería hacer algo que le permitiese descargar parte de la ira que sentía.

Vio acercarse a Potter y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su cara cuando éste pasó a su lado sin darse cuenta de que estaba ahí. Sacó la varita del bolsillo y, apuntando a su enemigo, murmuró el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

Regulus no se sentía cómodo con aquel cuerpo. Era extraño pasar cerca de sus compañeros de Slytherin y sentir sus miradas fulminándole con odio o sus caras dedicándoles muecas de desprecio.

No tenía un verdadero plan en mente, a parte de ir a la sala común de Gryffindor a ver a su hermano. Suponía que, cuando le tuviese delante, no le sería difícil encontrar algo que decirle que le provocase que odiase a Potter. Porque eso era lo que quería, romper para siempre esa amistad que tanto había cambiado a Sirius.

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que, cuando estaba llegando por fin a su destino, no escuchó el leve _"Confundus" _que alguien susurró cerca de él. Pero si que sintió sus efectos.

Cuando llegó delante del retrato de la Señora Gorda, se sentía levemente aturdido, pero supuso que era por el efecto de la poción. También le costó un poco más de lo normal recordar la contraseña. La había conseguido escondiéndose el día anterior por allí cerca y esperando. No había pasado demasiado tiempo hasta que apareció un niño de primero que la dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiese escucharla.

El cuadro se apartó para dejarle pasar y Regulus se maravilló de su buena suerte, todo le estaba resultando extremadamente sencillo. La suerte estaba de su lado, y eso le reafirmó en su postura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Hizo caso omiso a un par de personas que quisieron saludarle y miró a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano. No estaba por ninguna parte, así que se dirigió hacia los dormitorios. Distinguió con facilidad cual era la escalera que conducía a los de los chicos y cuál a la de las chicas porque otro alumno de su curso bajaba por una de ellas justo en aquel momento. Nuevamente, tenía suerte.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras sintiéndose optimista. Estaba tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo, de recuperar a su hermano...

De repente y sin previo aviso, las escaleras desaparecieron bajo sus pies, dejando en su lugar una especie de tobogán y se encontró deslizándose por él. Golpeó la pared cuando la rampa se acabó y se incorporó con dificultad.

-¿Que diablos estabas intentando?-le preguntó su hermano, que acababa de bajar deslizándose también.

-Quería verte.-explicó Regulus.

Aquello pareció enfurecer a su hermano, lo que le extrañó profundamente. ¿Acaso no era normal que un amigo quisiese hablar con otro? O tal vez se estaba equivocando. Si, debía de ser eso, porque aquel no era realmente su hermano, ¿no?

La aturdida mente de Regulus nubló su vista por unos instantes, y cuando volvió a aclararse, su hermano ya no era su hermano. En su lugar, una chica pelirroja que, si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Lily, se encontraba en frente de él, gritándole.

-¡¿Te parece normal?! ¿Quieres dejar de intentar acosarme? ¡No puedes colarte en mi dormitorio!

-¿Que sucede, señorita Evans?

Regulus se giró y se encontró cara a cara con la profesora McGonagall, que había acudido en busca de James a la sala común y había escuchado los gritos de la joven.

-¡Potter estaba intentando colarse en mi dormitorio!-exclamó Lily.

La mirada severa de la profesora McGonagall se clavó en el pobre Regulus, que no pudo evitar encogerse de miedo.

Una hora después, Regulus se encontraba castigado, limpiando todos los trofeos de Hogwarts al modo muggle. Por suerte para él, había tomado bastante dosis de la poción, así que la profesora no se dió cuenta de su identidad. Si lo hubiese hecho, estaría expulsado, no solo castigado. Pero él solo podía pensar en el hecho de que le esperaba una tarde horrible, que su plan no había funcionado (ni siquiera había podido hablar con Sirius porque a él le habían puesto otro castigo, menos severo) y que todo era por culpa de Potter.


End file.
